Now what?
by Caturday
Summary: Oneshot. A short sketch of the awe-inspiring bond between the daredevil Kenny and the troublemaker Craig.


_Just some writing I'm doing on the off. It's mostly practice, but I must say enjoy writing about these two.  
_________________________________

'Hurry up, you slowpoke!'

The running boy looked over his shoulder for his friend. 'Don't be such a wuss and move already!' He shouted

The other boy had come to a halt at a lamppost. He took off his orange hood and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'Shut up, okay. It's hot in this thing.'

Craig, equally red in the face, rejoined him and placed a heavy arm on his shoulder. He smirked. 'All lies. You're just a sloth.'

There was a brief moment of silence.

'Man,' Kenny began, still panting, 'that was priceless. Can you believe they really thought we were twins?'

'Barely,' Craig chimed in, smiling over the thought 'I really don't see it. I'm clearly more handsome than you.'

'Clearly.' Kenny agreed 'But at least everybody knows _I_ have all the brains.' He suddenly ran off, nearly causing Craig to lose balance. Craig swiftly pursued.

It hadn't been too long ago that the two boys discovered their attraction to each other. At school, they both had their friends and didn't hang out a lot. But beyond school, they spend a great deal of time together. Matched in their ample mischief and filled with youthful vitality, these partners in crime would pull off the most absurd stunts imaginable.

They didn't bother to make plans, or even think things through. Whenever they met up, They'd just follow their impulses and they were off. And on their ventures, they'd always have the best time.

Their friends never quite understood their friendship. Nobody but themselves could see the fun in doing the random things they did. Cartman was sure that they were simply gay for each other.

They ran over the dark roads. The sun had long set, and in the distance they could only barely make out the evening lights of their hometown.

They came across a field. Kenny was the first to climb over the wooden fence, with Craig on his heels. The chase continued until finally Kenny came to a halt in the middle of the field.

'Gothca!' Craig yelled in triumph. He pulled Kenny's parka hood back on his head and over his face. 'Face it, McCormick. you can't outrun me.'

Kenny put his hands on his knees, heaved a sigh and looked around the grass field.

'Now what?' he asked.

'Now what, indeed', was the reply. It was like their handshake. Whenever they met up, there was a mutual greeting, always followed by one of the boys asking 'Now what?'.

'We could find some cows to tip.' Kenny said, looking around.

'Do _you _see any cows then?'

Kenny took a few steps around the field, walking in a circle. He squinted his eyes, 'Yeah, over there!'

'Where?' Craig said, looking over his shoulder.

'Right over there,' Kenny pointed 'He's all chubby and, well that's strange, he's wearing a stupid blue hat.'

'witty,' Craig snarled, rolling his eyes. Before they knew it there was another chase, which ended in Kenny wearing down again and dropping on his back in the cool grass.

Craig fell down next to him. The both of them lied down, staring at the sky, which was filled with bright stars due to the absense of the moon or nearby lights.

'Dude,' Craig said 'There sure are a lot of stars.'

'Sure are,' Kenny agreed. 'Makes you feel tiny, huh?'

'Yeah. Doesn't it make you realize how little you actually matter in the face of everything.'

'I matter to you, right?' Kenny said, smiling, eyes still fixed on the sky above.

'Yeah, but I don't matter either. Unless maybe, there is like a plan for us. Do you think there is a plan for all of us?'

Just like that they kindled a mock-philosophic discussion that lasted a full thirty minutes. Lightheartedly, the boys discussed the meaning of life, the secrets to happiness, and the existence of a higher force.

'You see. If we had a higher purpose, wouldn't it be easier if they just told us?'

'Maybe the higher purpose is to discover what the higher purpose is, so you can then find an even higher purpose?'

'Where are we anyway?' Craig sat up. He looked at his friend, who had his arms behind his head and was chewing on a grass helm.

'You mean like, in life?' Kenny said lazily

'I mean topographically.'

'Hell if I know. I think home is that way.' He pointed in a random direction.

'Let's bail. It's getting late.' Craig said. He stood up and reached out his hand to help Kenny up in turn. Both of them stumbled back to the fence, arms behind each others' shoulders. Kenny was absently whistling a merry tune.

They climbed back over the fence.

'Now what?' Craig asked.

For a moment they stood in silence.

Craig spoke up again: 'Want to get some ice cream?'

'Dude, it's like midnight. all the stores are long closed.' Kenny said

'Not the all-night snack bar in middle park' Craig said, grinning.

'What? That's easily an hour away. And it's cold as hell.'

'So?'

Craig was grinning even wider. Kenny joined him.

'Exactly,' he said.

Together, they walked down the dark road, even further away from the town they called their home, and into the perfect darkness.


End file.
